the cracked boy and the broken wife
by chonaku
Summary: Disons qu'entre dix ans de frigo pour toi et deux ans de cimetière pour moi, je dirais qu'un bienvenu au club est tout indiqué.


**Fandom** : Batman

 **Titre** : the cracked boy and the broken wife

 **Disclaimer** : pas à moi

 **Persos** : Talia, Nora, Jason, mention de Victor et Scarlett

 **Note** : appartient au bunny Ice and Fire (pré-bunny)

 **Note** **bis** : Scarlett = Partenaire de Jason sous Morrison, défigurée, personnalité: calme, douce, implacable et rancunière Nora est vivante, merci puits de Lazare. Contrôle le feu et la nécromancie et ne me faites pas ces yeux-là, j'y peux rien, c'est le canon.

Quoique, je songe à retirer les flammes. on a bien assez de mary-sue dans DC comme ça :p

Fait référence à :

-The lost day (pour l'amitié Jason + Talia (lisez, c'est un des rares comics où Jason est intéressant)

\- Batman and Robin (pour Scarlett)

\- Batgirl #69-70, année 2000 pour Lazara, même si je mixe avec mes propres headcanon et la version dessin animée des années 90.

* * *

Demander à Jason entrainer Nora n'était probablement pas une bonne idée, mais dans la mesure où Talia n'avait pas d'autres alternatives, la décision s'imposait d'elle-même. Elle avait d'abord choisi d'entrainer Nora seule ou de surveiller sa progression avec plus de prudence. Jason s'était retourné contre Bruce facilement et cette fois, la nouvellement ressuscitée à la psyché instable disposait plus que des notions d'arts martiaux pour nuire au monde ou elle-même. Si elle prenait en compte Nyssa, Talia avait l'impression de marcher sur des œufs.  
Elle avait besoin d'aide, que seul Jason put lui en fournir n'était qu'une ironie à ignorer.

« … Pardon ? Tu me demandes vraiment de baby-sitter la femme de Freeze ?

\- Il semblerait que oui, Jason.  
\- Tu es consciente que je ne suis pas la personne la plus stable pour gérer qui se soit ?  
\- Je n'ai personne d'autres à qui le demander.  
\- Manque de personnel ? J'ai tué trop de monde ?  
\- Je recherche surtout quelqu'un qu'elle n'aura pas envie de tuer au bout de quelques jours.  
\- Et tu as pensé à moi ?  
\- Disons que tu es celui qui a le plus de moralité.  
\- J'ai déjà une enfant à charge, je ne peux pas, désolé. »

Elle le regarda d'un air circonspect avant de répondre.  
« Tu veux qu'on en discute, Jason ?  
\- Non, pas dans ce sens-là. C'était une orpheline, j'allais pas la laisser à la progéniture de Bruce !  
\- Si tu veux, je connais un service d'adoption très fiable.  
\- Je n'abandonnerai pas mon Robin.  
\- Excuse-moi, Jason, souleva Talia d'un air plus intéressée. Tu peux répéter ?  
\- Scarlett, se corrigea Jason. Je n'abandonnerai pas Scarlett.  
\- Bien entendu. Je te demande seulement de me rendre un service. Tu n'en auras certainement pas pour longtemps. Ou tu pourrais aussi trouver quelqu'un à qui confier Scarlett.

\- Je crois que tu essaies de m'avoir.  
\- J'essaie surtout de mettre en évidence les différentes options pour trouver une solution qui nous satisfasse tout les deux, Jason. Tu pourrais par exemple aller au Qurac et délivrer un certain Roy Harper.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Il menait des investigations avec Chesire pour trouver un moyen de ressusciter leur enfant. Je pense que tu peux comprendre ça. »

Jason resta un instant silencieux et poursuivit la conversation : « Et ils se sont fait prendre.  
\- En fait, seulement lui.  
\- Et pourquoi j'irais chercher le pote de mon frangin dans un pays détruit par son ex ?

\- Mis à part pour contrarier Grayson ? Tout d'abord, ça te fournirait un allié supplémentaire qui offrirait une occasion à la communauté super-héroïque de s'interroger sur toi voire sur Bruce. Enfin, tu aurais trouvé un bon gardien pour ta Scarlett le temps de finir l'entrainement de Nora.

\- T'as planché combien de temps sur ta magouille avant que je vienne ?

\- Allons Jason, nous sommes amis. Je ne suis pas vile au point de manipuler mes proches. »

Jason la regarda longuement avant de dire un « Bon, c'est d'accord. » qui sonnait comme je n'en crois pas un mot.  
Talia s'en sentit triomphante.

* * *

Nora attendait dans le dojo depuis quelques temps en faisant des pompes. Elle s'interrompit quand Talia entra dans la pièce, se relevant rapidement pour l'accueillir avec un sourire et des paroles de bienvenue. Soudain, elle remarqua un jeune homme en blouson de cuir adossé à l'entrebâillement de la porte qui les regardait.

« Comme tu as pu le remarquer, confirma sans attendre une Talia souriante, j'ai trouvé ton nouveau professeur. finit-elle en désignant l'inconnu qui s'avança  
\- Son nom est Jason.  
\- Enchanté. » dit-elle par politesse en le détaillant davantage, ce qui le fit sourire sans qu'elle en comprenne la raison.

« Tu ne lui as pas parlé de moi, c'est ça ?  
\- Eh ben, je considérais que comme vous allez vous côtoyer pendant un certain temps, il serait plus avisé de vous laisser faire connaissance naturellement. Après tout, ça vous évitera de chercher un sujet de conversation.  
\- C'est trop aimable de ta part Talia. » dit Jason avec un petit sourire crispé. « Pas vrai, Mme Fries ? »  
\- Comment... tu lui as parlé de moi ?  
\- Très honnêtement, elle n'en aurait pas eu besoin, ton mari a passé plus de dix ans à te faire de la pub.

\- Quel est le rapport ? » demanda Nora en fronçant les sourcils et serrant les poings. Pendant un instant, Talia se demanda si elle n'avait pas fait une erreur.  
\- Disons qu'entre dix ans de frigo pour toi et deux ans de cimetière pour moi, je dirais qu'un bienvenu au club est tout indiqué.  
\- Oh vraiment ?  
\- Pas trop le choix. » déclara Jason sans animosité. Nora lui répondit sur le même ton.  
« Il y a une carte membre ? Ou les cicatrices suffisent ? »

Pendant un instant, Jason resta silencieux avant de répondre, un peu plus acerbe, mais souriant: « Les cicatrices sont la carte membre. »

Un rictus apparut sur le visage de Nora aux paroles de Jason. Elle tendit pourtant sa main vers lui :

« Merci de m'accueillir dans ton club.  
\- Oh de rien, l'inscription est gratuite et on peut tuer autant de criminel qu'on veut, du moment qu'on n'attire pas l'attention de Batman et sa petite famille. »  
L'air stupéfait de Nora et le visage crispé de Talia confirmèrent une de ses hypothèses.

« On dirait qu'on ne t'a pas tout dit.  
\- Apparemment... répondit Nora, mais jusqu'à récemment, je n'étais pas assez... stable pour parler de Gotham.  
\- Encore une fois, bienvenu au club. »

* * *

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ?

\- Pour faire connaissance, Talia, ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? » fit remarquer Jason d'un air faussement innocent, alors que la femme le regardait durement.

« Elle a encore des difficultés pour rester calme et toi, tu...

-Je ne lui ai rien caché, interrompît-il brusquement. Je n'ai aucun intérêt à la manipuler, ni à lui cacher les choses, pourquoi je le ferais ? Parce que ça se met en travers de tes plans ?

\- Jason, aurais-tu un problème avec moi ?

\- J'en ai avec les méthodes de Bruce, pas toi.

\- Et pourtant, j'ai eu l'impression que tu voulais saper ma bonne influence sur elle.

\- Hum, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour la calmer ? Avant la méditation et les petits voyages de luxe, s'il-te-plait ?

-Je l'ai trouvé et lui ai donné une occasion de maîtriser ses pouvoirs, ce dont elle avait besoin Jason. Ils la consumaient de l'intérieur. » répondit-elle simplement en croisant les bras.

Dès le moment où elle avait apprit son existence et ses pouvoirs, elle s'était mise à sa recherche, avant même que Nyssa pût pleinement récupérer de ses blessures et assurer la traque elle-même.

« Et tu l'as fait comme ça, sans raison, par bonté humaine ? releva un Jason ironique.

-Je l'ai fait dans le but de vaincre Nyssa et ne plus être le pion de mon père, c'est vrai, je ne nie pas ça. Cependant, toi comme moi savons ce que signifie ne plus avoir le contrôle de nous-mêmes. Je l'aurais recherché, même sans Nyssa, car ses pouvoirs ne lui permettaient plus de vivre. Peux-tu imaginer ça ?

-Un peu. » grommela Jason. « Juste un peu. Et tu comptes la garder combien de temps enfermé ?

\- Le temps qu'elle se surpasse, qu'elle se stabilise.

\- Elle parait pas sur le point de tout mettre à feu et à sang ou de préparer son propre remake de _walking dead_ , plaça Jason en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Parait est le bon terme. Je préférerais que tu sois un peu plus prudent à l'avenir.

\- Ecoute, ça peut ou pas te plaire, mais maintenant, au moins, elle sait que je mâche pas mes mots. Elle se fiera donc à moi.

-Hum, tu as tout sous contrôle alors ? demanda Talia avec un sourire taquin.

\- Bien entendu. Tu sais que j'ai été à bonne école à ce niveau-là. » dit Jason dont le rictus détonnait avec sa voix sombre.

* * *

Jason était implacable et ne lui laissait pas de répit durant les combats. Dégèle tes neurones, Nora, ta garde est médiocre.

Elle aimait ça. Danser avait toujours été une passion, quelque chose qu'elle voulait faire de sa vie. Cependant depuis sa maladie à sa résurrection, elle s'était prise d'affection pour quelque chose de plus dur, de plus fort. Jason était un bon maitre et le combat n'en devenait que plus agressif et chaotique. Bien souvent, il s'achevait par elle à terre et Jason triomphant, au-dessus d'elle.

* * *

« Bien, on fait une pause et après, on reprend. » dit le jeune homme sobrement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, après le plan, avoir autant de stabilité psychologique possible ? » demanda-il pendant qu'ils étaient en train de manger leurs nouilles chinoises.

C'était une bonne question et elle serait bien bête de ne pas se l'être poser auparavant. Cependant, la réponse était encore un peu obscure.

« Talia m'a parlé de Fries.  
\- Et alors, tu veux le tuer ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être.  
\- Ah. Pourquoi ?  
\- C'est toi qui me pose cette question ?  
\- Faut croire que oui.  
\- Parce que c'est devenu salopard de criminel ne te suffit pas ?  
\- Etant donné l'élément « pour te sauver », non.

\- Sérieusement ? » releva-elle avec un sourire désabusé. « Tu es en train de le défendre ?

\- Hé, m'insulte pas, rabroua sans méchanceté Jason. Je trouve que c'est un mec dangereux et une ordure égoïste de première, aucun doute là-dessus. Cependant, dans la vie, mieux vaut détester les gens pour une bonne raison, encore plus si tu veux les tuer. Il a lutté pendant des années pour que tu vives et il a tenté de buter tes bourreaux. Il est à fond sur toi et il est probablement incapable d'aimer nul autre que toi, aussi gnangnan que ça puisse paraître.

\- Mais il reste un meurtrier qui m'a tué des gens qui n'avaient rien fait.

\- Là, ça s'est un bon argument. »

Nora le regardait, songeuse, ce qui piqua la curiosité de Jason.

« Une seconde tête vient de me pousser ?

\- Non, je me disais que tu étais différent de ce que j'imaginais.

\- Quoi, tu croyais que j'allais dire « vas-y brûle ce connard » ? Nan. Pas mon genre. Je préfère casser du sucre sur mon paternel.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Moins tu en sais, mieux c'est. » grogna amèrement le jeune homme. Il tendit brusquement son bol de nouille à Nora.

« Tiens, prends, j'ai plus faim.

\- Merci. » dit-elle en prenant le bol, notant de ne jamais évoquer ce sujet ou plus tard.

Pendant qu'elle finissait son cinquième bol d'affilé, Jason décida qu'il fallait lui parler d'un détail qui le gênait depuis un certain moment, quelques choses à propos des crises qu'il n'évoquait jamais mais qui restaient dans sa mémoire et des paroles de Nora.

« Nora, à propos du puits de Lazare ?  
\- Hum ?  
\- Talia t'as dit que ça détraquait parfois ton cerveau ?  
\- Oui, et ?  
\- Disons que j'ai un truc à te montrer, maintenant. » annonça Jason en sortant de son sac la bande vidéo vieille d'une décennie et demie qu'il avait récemment subtilisé aux archives. « Tu viens ? »

* * *

Comme ancien partenaire de Bruce, il connaissait l'histoire de tous les criminels d'Arkham. Cependant, c'était une chose de savoir la vie de Freeze et de regarder un pauvre diable se faire terroriser par son patron, avant d'être jeté dans des produits chimiques évidemment nocifs. Ce qu'il était advenu de Boyle, Jason ne voulait pas le savoir quand il vit un Victor affaibli ramper vers le cryotube, ses doigts tremblant s'égarant sur la vitre, ses lèvres murmurant le nom de Nora avant de perdre connaissance. Jason mit un certain temps à s'apercevoir qu'il avait serré les poings durant toute la vidéo.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »demanda-il d'un ton qu'il voulut léger, tout en fixant l'écran vide et muet.  
Sans réponse, il appela encore Nora, tournant sa tête pour s'apercevoir que la jeune femme s'était recroquevillée, des larmes dévalant ses joues, sans un bruit.  
« Nora... » murmura, avant de bloquer devant la position de faiblesse. Il se rapprocha d'elle, l'attirant ensuite contre lui.

« Hey, il s'en est sorti, il s'est juste transformé en frigo ambulant. »  
Certainement pas sa meilleure réplique de la soirée... à ce compte-là, autant rester au simple câlin consolateur.

« Ca va aller, calme-toi. » lui dit-il avec douceur.

Talia choisit ce moment pour arriver avec un plateau de thé et de gâteaux. La synchronisation quasi millimétrique ne laissa aucune interprétation à Jason quant au fait qu'elle était consciente de son idée depuis le début. Le regard lourd qu'elle lui accorda valida son hypothèse et il lui rendit son regard tout en bougeant légèrement les épaules. Ce qui était fait était fait, d'ailleurs, Nora s'était vite calmée et elle les regardait alternativement, d'un air gêné et méfiant à la fois.  
« J'ai préparé vos thés préférés, dit Talia.  
\- Bon, on se fait une soirée dessin animé ? » lâcha Jason. Avec un soulagement aussi grand qu'inattendu, Nora acquiesça, avec un sourire.


End file.
